500 sheets of Life
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: A mysterious person comes to join the Grand Chase in their attemps to save the world! Who is this mysterious person and what power does he wield? Read the story here and don't forget to review, okay? XD Disclaimer: I don't own the Grand Chase. i just own the oc, oc skills and the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_**K.A: Mike test.. mike test. Okay all done! Greetings, readers! This is me Kaien-Aerknard! Okay since I don't have any idea for the chapter 11 of Eternal Adventure, I'll just make this fanfiction while I'm trying to search an idea to continue that story. So, shall I begin the story now? ^^ I hope you will enjoy this story, readers! In this fanfict, I think I will start with Sieghart POV...idk why but using his as the start was a good idea for me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the grand chase. REMEMBER: I DON'T OWN THEM. I just own the story, the oc, the oc skills and some others. I won't write this note again. Happy reading, readers and please don't forget to review!**_

**-500 Sheets Of Life-**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Newcomer**

_**The solemn destiny that has been written down**_

_**That is your destiny**_

_**You can't deny it**_

_**You can't change it**_

**-Aernas, Bermesiah Continent, Kingdom of Serdin, Outer Wall of Serdin-**

**[Sieghart P.O.V]**

"Hoaaam~ what a beautiful day it is~" I said to myself while yawning and walking around the outer wall of Serdin. The birds were whistling and the breeze blew softly. The red, orange and brown leaves fell from the tree and one of them landed on my hair. I took it and saw it was a finger-like orange leaf. It was still autumn and the air is a bit cold. I started to yawn again, marking that I felt so sleepy. I tried to find a bench or at least a nice spot under these trees for me to have a nice nap. The sun started to set to the horizon and the skies turned into orange. The air started to get chiller. "Or maybe I should go straight home..." I wondered and decided to go back to the mansion. It was almost the time for dinner anyway. Better got back soon or they will get mad at me.

**[Unknown person P.O.V]**

I was sitting on a tree branch, swinging my hanging legs. I felt someone's presence nearby. I looked down and saw a black hair man walked nearer. I smirked.

"Let's see how strong you are, Grand Chase..."

**[Sieghart P.O.V]**

When I was walking, a male teenager jumped off from the nearest tree and walking pass me. I paid no attention to that grey pony-tailed straight hair teenager with black eyes. I kept on walking when suddenly a sword came from behind and landed in front of me. I stopped and turned back. I saw that teenager grinned at me while his left hand was holding a thick brown book and white feather pen in his right hand.

"So you're the one who did that?"

He didn't answer and just threw a smile at me. He opened his book, dipped his feather's pen tip to a small bottle of black ink that was in hanging to his belt and wrote something on the shee. After he finished write down, he looked at the sky. I looked up and saw sharp blades were floating in the air and rained towards me. I took the sword beside me and jumped back while defending myself from some blades that made its way towards me. Luckily I was fast enough and none of them hit me.

"You're good enough on evading that blade rain." He smiled.

"How are you? And why you're attacking me?"

"I won't tell you unless you can lay your sword at my neck."

He began to write again and another sword that was familiar to me appeared in front of me. "How can he-?!" I said in my heart.

"That is you weapon right? The soluna."

I stayed silent for some moment. My eyes kept on watching that teenager.

"So, challenge accepted?" He asked;

I grinned at him. "Accepted!" I quickly stood up, picked up my Soluna and threw the other sword I used before to defend myself while charging towards him. He easily dodged it of course because I only used it to distract him. He seem knew my intention. Swiftly, he opened his book again and wrote again. As I swung my Soluna to him, he lifted his pen and suddenly a giant shield appeared in front of him. My Soluna banged it. This time, I didn't retreat immediately because I wanted to know what he was writing. Pretending to break the shield, my eyes were focused on the book. I saw he wrote some unreadable symbols. He lifted his pen again and now, swords emerged from the shield's surface. I quickly pulled my Soluna and back off a few meters from him. As my feet touched down the ground, a puddle of black oil suddenly appeared on the ground and I slipped, made my body lost the balance.

**[Unknown person P.O.V]**

"Chance..." I smirked, turned the page and started to write down quickly at the new page. This one will end the battle.

**[Sieghart P.O.V]**

Branches and vines shot out from the trees behind me. I have no chance to dodge it and they successfully binded my legs and wrists then pulled me back and tied me up with vine-like branches with has some sharp throne on it. My right hand was still grabbing my Soluna. "Seems that you had lost." He said. I just laughed.

**[Unknown person P.O.V]**

That black hair man was still laughing. What a strange person he is. I closed my eyes and I felt something sharp was thrown and landed beside me. I opened my eyes, rolled them to left and saw the Soluna's blade was only a few millimeters from my neck. "Seems you're the one who had lost and I'm the one who won this battle!" he said with a mocking laugh. I focused my sight to that bided man who now was throwing a mocking smile at me. I wrote down again and the branches and vines which bind him just now released him and turned into their original forms again. It was already night when we decided to end the battle with that black hair man's victory.

**To Be Continued at chapter 2...**

**K.A: So how is it? Pretty good? Please review, ok? XD about that unknown person... he will be revealed in the next chapter~. Sorry for the grammatical errors that I had make in this story. I'm not good at grammar.**

**OC: If you don't review, I'll write your name down and-**

**K.A: Your book does not work like how the deathnote is! You stupid 15 years-old boy! Okay, sorry for that hehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**K.A: Mike test.. Mike test... Oh good! It's broken! *throw the mike away and take a new one* Hi, readers! It's me and still the same me, Kaien-Aerknard! So how was the previous chapter? Did you enjoy reading it? Here's the chapter 2 of the story [500 Sheets of Life]! Who was the mysterious boy that attacked Sieghart in the previous chapter? You will know that here! Enjoy the story and don't forget to review, okay? XD**_

_**Replies to the Reviews...**_

_**1. 89ZY56: Thanks for the Review you posted in the previous chapter. Well, I will try my best to reduce the POVs' spamming. I'm a new author in this type of fanfiction haha... I'm also not good at the grammar so if you read my story, you will find some grammatical errors. Well, once again thanks for your review and I'll fix my story style from this chapter. ^^**_

_**2. darkmelt: It's not only about Sieghart and my OC. This story will also include all characters of the grand chase team. ^^**_

_**3. TFP-IS-MY-Name: Thanks for the review! Hahaha! XD**_

_**4. Perfect Maid Haruka: I'll try to reduce the spamming. that was only for the first chapter ^^ **_

_**Author's note: Well, if you found something wrong with my story, please review and I'll fix it. I'm a new author here so... It's normal that I made something wrong, isn't it? ^^ If my story doesn't really pleased you in some ways, you may PM me or review my story's weakness and errors. Once again, thanks for reviewing and I hope you will enjoy the chapter 2 of 500 sheets of Life. Oh yeah! One more thing! I have decided that this story will be updated every 2 weeks but sometimes, it will take more than 2 weeks. Enjoy the story, readers!**_

* * *

**-500 Sheets of Life-**

**Chapter 2: Joining the Grand Chase**

**-Aernas, Bermesiah Continent, Serdin Kingdom, Outer Wall of Serdin-**

"You had won by already leaned that Soluna of yours beside my neck." That unknown person praised Sieghart. "I'm sorry for what I did just now." He bowed to Sieghart.

"You had got some interesting powers, kid." Sieghart smirks.

"My name is Celestio, not 'kid'."

"So, why did you attack me back then?"

There was a silence for a moment.

"I wanted to test you." He said calmly.

"Test me?"

"I wanted to join the group named Grand Chase."

"So you're testing me to calculate how strong the Grand Chase member is?"

"More less like that." A smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm... If you wanted to join us, follow me, kid." Sieghart said as he turned back and started to walk toward the Grand Chase's mansion.

"My name is Celestio, not 'kid'." He sighed then smiled and followed Sieghart.

On their way to the Grand Chase mansion, Sieghart asked so many questions to Celestio but he just answered shortly with: "Yes.", "No.", "I don't know." or "I can't tell you about that.". Sieghart then introduced himself to Celestio.

**-Aernas, Bermesiah Continent, Serdin Kingdom, Grand Chase Mansion-**

15 minutes later, they arrived at the mansion. Sieghart opened the door and walked in, followed by Celestio. "I'm home..." He said. He then lifted his face and a cherry pie was perfectly landed on his face. The cherry pie's fillings were covering his face. Poor Sieghart. He took off the steel plate on his face and using his right hand to clean his face.

"Gwah! What was that for?!"

"You're late for your dinner, gramps!" A red haired girl shouted angrily at Sieghart, pointing him with her right index finger. "Now the food was already cold because of waiting for you!"

Celestio's thoughts when he saw this red haired girl: She seems to be the leader of the group. Seeing what did she do to him just now, it would be the best for me to not finding troubles with her.

"Well, sorry about that." Sieghart apologized.

"I will accept those sorry words of yours if you gave me half of your dinner! Waiting for you makes me starving to death!"

"What the-!"

"Elesis! Why did you throw Lass' cherry pie! Now look at him! He was upset!" A violet haired girl came along with a silver haired boy.

"Blame gramps for that!" Her index finger still pointing at Sieghart.

"What?! Are you blaming me for all of these?! You're the one who threw that cherry pie to my face! You're the one who should be blamed for this!"

"Gramps, it's all your fault! If you just don't late and make us waiting for you, this would not happen." Elesis eyes suddenly stared at the silver haired man behind Sieghart. "And who the heck is this boy?!"

Sieghart explained to Elesis that his name is Celestio and he wants to join the Grand Chase. Sieghart also told the story how he met him and had a battle with him which caused his lateness. Elesis listened carefully and after Sieghart finished his story, she nodded and walked towards that boy. She offered her hand. "My name is Elesis of the Sieghart Family. That violet short haired girl is Arme and the one who stands beside her is Lass Isolet."

Celestio shook his right hand with hers. "I'm Celestio and I'm honored to meet you." Celestio bowed.

"So, why do you want to join us?" Elesis asked.

"I wanted to join your group's attempts to save the world from the evil and stop the war."

Elesis stared his eyes for some moment. "He's not lying.." Elesis said in her heart. "You're welcome to join us."

"Really? Thanks a lot, miss Elesis. I'd really appreciated it!"

"But before you can join us, you will have to deal with the Knight Master." She said while turned back and start walking towards the dining room, leaving Celestio along with the three others.

"So, Celestio, how about if you come to have a dinner with us and tell more about yourself while having the dinner?" Arme's question broke the silence.

"Umm..."

"Don't hesitate, kid." Sieghart patted his left hand on Celestio's right shoulder.

"Well errr..."

"You will lose your dinner if you don't hurry up!" Sieghart pushed Celestio to the dining room. Lass and Arme followed them.

Celestio and the others entered the dining room. It was a large luxurious room with a large round table in the center of the room. The Grand Chase members were sitting around the table. They were eating their dinner and stopped after Celestio entered the room.

"Umm..hi..." Celestio scratched his hair and laughed nervously.

"So, Elesis, this is the boy named Celestio you told to me just now?" A 19 years old male teenager with indigo colour hair tied ponytail asked.

Elesis just nodded while staring at the teenager who asked her. He stood up and bowed. "I'm Ronan of the Erudon family." The other members stood up and started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Lire Eryuell. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"My name's Amy Aruha. You're welcomed here!" That pink hair girl smiled while waving her right hand to Celestio.

"I'm Mari Ming Onette."

"Dio of the Burning Canyon family."

"Ley Von Crimson River."

"...Zero."

"I'm Jin of the Silver Knights."

"Ryan Woodsguard. And I am-"

"A Tree-hugger!" Jin burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't call me with that name!" He smacked Jin's head with his fist.

"I'm Celestio. I'm pleased to meet you all." He bowed once.

Sieghart started to push Celestio again. "Ok, enough with the introducing. I'm starving right now!"

Lire took a chair and placed it beside Sieghart's. Celestio sat there after the Grand Chase members back to their seats. Arme prepared a set of dinner for Celestio and put them in front of Celestio. Celestio thanked her and Arme replied it with a smile on her face. She went back to her seat beside Lass. The Grand Chase and Celestio were having a nice, big dinner.

"So, Celestio, tell me more about the powers you used to beat that stupid Immortal back then." Dio started the conversation again.

Celestio stopped his activity. He looked at Dio and said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you now. It's my personal secret."

"Hiding your powers from us?" Ley said as she was smirking to Celestio.

"It's not like that but really, I can't tell you about my powers."

"Ok, time to change the topic. Celestio, where do you come from?" Lire asked.

"I came from a little town at the shores of the Ellia Continent."

"How did you manage to get here? I heard that no ships willing to go to there even just for patrolling around that continent because of the storms and the violent creatures of the sea." Arme asked.

"Can't tell you about that."

"You're just having too much secrets..." Jin sighed and shook his head.

Celestio just chuckled and started to eat his dinner again. Mari, who was just stayed silent suddenly asked Celestio.

"What was that book?" She seemed to gain some interest towards the thick book on the table, which was stay still beside Celestio's right hand.

"This book? Oh, it's nothing. Just an ordinary book and nothing special about it."

"Nothing special about it? Then how you can explained what kind of magic you used to attack me just evening?" Sieghart asked while chewing. "You wrote down something and those swords, my Soluna, magic barrier, moving vines and branches appeared and attacked me."

Again, Celestio stopped his activity. He looked at the Immortal who was sitting beside him. He stayed silent for a moment. He opened his mouth and said, "Well...err...please don't ask more about that." That was just like a 'You don't need to know' answer to Sieghart. Sieghart wanted to grab Celestio's collar but he didn't want Celestio to get angry with him so he cancelled his plan and continued his dinner.

"What's your full name, Celestio?" Ryan asked.

"Celestio Von Crimson Destiny. That's my full name."

"What a really long name it is."

"Well..not really." Celestio chuckled.

20 minutes had passed and the clock was now showing it was already 10.00 p.m. All of them stood up and started to leave the room. Only Arme, Lire and Amy were left in there to do some cleaning. Ronan took out a key from the drawer and told Celestio to follow him. Celestio followed Ronan upstairs and arrived in front of a room. Ronan unlocked the door and opened it. "Here's your room. Make yourself at home. You should have some good rest for tomorrow." Celestio walked inside, followed by Ronan. He thanked him and Ronan took his leave. "If you need something, you can ask the Grand Chase members and me. And don't forget that you're going to have you tests tomorrow. I had sent a message to the Knight Master that you want to join the chase." Once again, Celstio thanked him before Ronan closed the door and left the room. After Ronan left the room, Celestio sat on the bed. He put his thick book on the desk beside the bed. He yawned and leaned his body on the bed. He felt so tired after that battle with Sieghart and his entire journey today. "I wonder what kind of adventure I will have with this Grand Chase..." He closed his eyes and fast asleep.

**To Be Continued at chapter 3...**

* * *

**K.A and Celestio: Mind to Rate and Review? **

**K.A: So how was the story? Is it pretty good or doesn't satisfy you? You can critic this story if it doesn't satisfy you. ^^ I accepted critics. That's it and wait for the next update! Stay tuned on [500 sheets of life]!**

* * *

**Author's other note: Oh yeah! For my other GC fanfiction entitled [Sieghart In Real World], I'm now currently holding a vote for Siegahart's other name for this fanfiction. Your options are only: Cloud, Just his real name and Elsworth. Please vote. The vote will be closed 1 week after the 4****th**** chapter of the [Sieghart In Real World chapter 4]'s release! For this [Sieghart In Real World] fanfiction, I will release the next chapter in one week or maybe 2 weeks. Good-bye and see you again in the next chapter!**


End file.
